Greg Edgars
) |Marital= Married |Alias= |Title= |Gender= Male |Height= |Hair= Dark |Eyes= |Skin= |Family Members = *Gillian Edgars (wife) |Occupation = |Clan= |Nationality= Scottish |dragonfly=true |Actor = James Robinson |Seasons =season2 }} Greg Edgars was Gillian Edgars' first husband. He was killed as a blood sacrifice by his wife on Beltane when she traveled through the stones at Craigh na Dun. Personal History Greg met his wife Gillian while they were both members of the . His interest in the cause, however, was not as intense as Gillian's. She became obsessed with Bonnie Prince Charlie and the occult, spending much time away from home to study at the Institute or involving herself in the Society of the White Rose. Events of the Novels Dragonfly in Amber In 1968, Greg and his wife Gillian have become rather estranged. Gillian prefers to keep company with other members of the Scottish National Party and the parties. Greg met his wife as they were both in the Scottish National Party, however he was never as involved as she was. This strain on their marriage and his drinking led to them not spending much time together. When Roger Wakefield learns of his possible connection to Geillis Duncan, he decides to look for Gillian Edgars, as she is known in 1968. He and Claire Randall visit Gillian's home, but find only an irritable Greg who refuses to talk to them and tells them Gillian isn't home. One evening while home drinking alone, Greg receives Roger, posing as Gillian's cousin, and his 'girlfriend' Brianna Randall, who bring a bottle of whisky as an enticement and ask about Gillian. Greg tells Roger that Gillian is obsessed with Bonnie Prince Charlie and often has others around talking about what might have happened if his rebellion had succeeded. Brianna asks Greg if his wife is interested in standing stones and he says she is. The next time that Roger and Brianna see Greg, he has been murdered by Gillian at Craigh na Dun as part of a blood sacrifice to charge her passage through the stones. Personality Greg seemed unhappy with his life, resorting to heavy drinking and neglecting his home. Physical Appearance Greg was a short heavyset man with dark hair and about the same age as Roger Wakefield. Name *'Gregory' is the English form of Latin Gregorius, which was from the Late Greek name Γρηγοριος (Gregorios), derived from γρηγορος (gregoros) meaning "watchful, alert".Behind the Name: Gregory - accessed 06 July 2016 *'Edgars' is of Anglo-Saxon origin, and derives from the Olde English pre 7th Century male personal name "Eadgar", composed of the elements ead, "prosperity, fortune", with gar, "spear"; the first element was a distinguishing mark of the royal house of Wessex.Surname Database: Edgars - accessed 07 June 2016 Trivia TV Series Scottish actor James Robinson portrayed Greg Edgars on the Outlander television adaptation. Appearances Season Two *Dragonfly in Amber (Episode) Gallery S02E13-Screencap67.jpg S02E13-Screencap68.jpg S02E13-Screencap69.jpg S02E13-Screencap72.jpg S02E13-Screencap73.jpg References Category:Characters Category:20th century characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters in Season 2